BioHazardShockTroops
by Lord-Nex189
Summary: the year is 2584...the Human-Covanent war has ended what could go wrong now? Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Biohazard shock troops (prologue)

Authors note: This is an idea of mine that has been floating in my head since I beat Reach and saw the ending cut sceen all the way through. Enjoy the prologue.

Time line:

The current year is 2584, accessing past information

" Greetings knowledge seeker, this is archive master T'mal Varceum of the UPSC archive division. I see that you are wondering why I am here. I am here to fill you in on the gaps from the end of the Great War until now."

2553: The war ends, Humanity, and Sangheili form the basis of a new universe.

2554: the humans and Sangheili form the United Planets Space Command. To signify the peace between species.

2555: Humans build an embassy on Sanghelios and Sangheili an embassy on Earth.

2556: The Unggoy are granted membership to the UPSC and an embassy is built on Balaho.

2557: the Huragok join the UPSC and they boost shielding systems.

2558: The Mgalekgolo are offered membership to the UPSC and Embassy's are built on Te

2559:Kig-yar Join and embassy's are built on Eayn.

2560:The Yanme'e are offered membership and they join. Embassy's are built on Palamok.

2561: USPC slipspace drives improve to the point of Forerunner capability.

2562: The Spartans trapped in Onyx are freed and taken back to Earth.

2563: the majority of the Spartans are used for security for the embasotors they assume the role of peace keepers.

2564: Noble team is honored for their bravery on Reach.

2565: The flood infects the ship 'helping friend'.

2566: MJOLINIR MK VII comes on line.

2567: The Biohazard shock troops are created to combat paricitic life forms on the level of the flood.

2568: A flood exposure virus labeled as solumillium comes out infecting North America, Earth.

2569: Eayn contracts solumillium

2570: a Vaccine is developed for Solumillium

2571: a new organism known as Floodmorphs appears. BHST MYTHIC team is formed.

2572: the newly discovered world of Anamis becomes an outpost for scientific research

2573: The Halo array is destroyed with one ring being preserved for a monument to the forerunners.

2574: all infantry are equipped with shields

2575: ODSTs become a cross species unit.

2576: Spartans receive MJOLINIR MK. IX

2577: Biohazard shock troops squad Omega is formed

2578: it is required for all UPSC ships to have a team of Biohazard shock troops on board.

2579: BHST X-ray squad is formed

2580: BHST MYTHIC team is deployed abroad UPSC PILLAR OF ALLIANCE

2581: BHST squads and teams are equipped with level 5 response suits

2582: The next generation of Spartans starts to be trained

2583: Plans for Reach to be reterriformed is expressed

2584: MYTHIC team is deployed to Exoidia.

Now you are all caught up on the major important events.

Authors note: If you don't like the timeline or events that's your problem not mine don't criticize me for something you don't like you read it and didn't like it not me I just wrote it.

Glossary

Sangheili- Elite

Sanghelios- Elite home world

Unggoy- grunts

Balaho- Grunt home world

Mgalekgolo- hunters

Te- hunter home world

Kig-yar- Jackals/ Skirmishers

Eayn- Jackals home world

Drones- Yanme'e

Palamok- drones home world

Huragok- engineers


	2. Chapter 2

Biohazard shock troops

Chapter 1 Welcome to Exoidia.

Authors note: You can expect every other week updates this story. I fucking hate school. Also expect Thrown into their world to be a weekly update switching to Saturday or Sunday update. That story gets top priority.

Enjoy.

"Transitioning into normal space Shipmaster." the AI of The UPSC PILLAR OF ALLIANCE, says as they transition out of Slipstream subspace or Slipspace.

"Good send for MYTHIC 1.," the Shipmaster says.

Across the ship the intercom comes to life "Would MYTHIC ONE report to the bridge at once."

"Looks like we are outa Slipspace boys." Says Dan-9421, or MYTHIC one. He is about 6'10"; short cropped blond hair, black eyes, a scar running from the top of his right eyebrow to his jaw line. He is wearing a level 5 Biohazard response suit without the Hazop helmet. "MYTHIC 2! I want you all to be ready to make a hot drop when I get back."

"I understand Sir." Eric-210 or MYTHIC two. He has short-cropped blond hair as well and blue eyes, three scars running the length of his face. As MYTHIC one leaves he organizes MYTHIC's 3-6. Isaac-301 MYTHIC three, Curly black hair with brown eyes, he has two scars on his jaw line. Jaclyn-181 MYTHIC 4 she has straight black hair and emerald eyes, two scars run from both of her eyes to the corner of her lips.

Josh-348 MYTHIC 5 He has dirty blond hair with brown eyes, he has a scar running the length of his neck.

Lyssa-2398, MYTHIC six She has Black hair with black eyes, she has a scar tracing the length of her face.

All of MYTHIC team looks and is classified as HDKV (Hyper-Dangerous Killing Vector) they are all in their Level 5 BRS (Biohazard Response Suit) and don their HAZOP helmets and secure their Weapons.

MYTHIC one arrives at the bridge with a black cap with the BHST logo on the front. "Shipmaster."

"Welcome to EXOIDIA system we have been cleared by PLANCOMM to proceeded into space dock Alpha niner hotel. ETA 5 minutes."

"Sir, is this all you have called me to the bridge for?"

"No, One of the Arctic outposts Lost contact last night and nobody that PLANCOMM sends comes back alive. This is I video from your brother Chris-819."

The holo image appears with what is recognize as the ODST HUD. A deformed figure approaches him and the camera fades to static. "I see that the ODST suits shut down recorders when power is diverted to the shield." MYTHIC one says. The visor recording reappears a few minutes later with the biomonitor empty along with Shield bar with KIA in the top left Corner next to Chris-819.

"They think that that deformed creacher might me Floodmorphs," the Shipmaster says coldly.

"Let me guess. PLANCOMM has requested that we confirm or deny that Floodmorphs are at play."

"Yes. We are docking in two minutes. Get your team off this ship and down there."

"Sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

"Sir if it is Floodmorphs then will we have to glass this planet or be stationed here until further notice?"

"If it is a confirmed case of Floodmorphs then we will initiate quarantine periodical 8alpha. All command is given to the BHST team on station, and orbital defenses will fire on anything leaving orbit or entering system, that is unscheduled. All war ships in the area will be called in and set up in geosync orbit with Glassing prodigals enacted. All civilians will be evacuated and searched for infection and the things they bring with them. It will be your call."

"How long till we dock?"

"Docking now" the ship AI says.

"Sir. Permission to leave the ship?"

"Granted, Good luck MYTHIC team."

Dan heads to the ready room, having all his gear minus the helmet on him, he goes to gather his team.

In the ready room, he sees MYTHIC already to go.

He grabs his helmet and secures it. "MYTHIC Move out."

"What's the scoop Boss?" MYTHIC four asks.

"Confirm or deny possible Floodmorphs infection."

"Floodmorphs here on Exoidia?" MYTHIC six Says a little shocked.

"Yes, My brother Chris was killed by the alleged infection."

"…"

MYTHIC arrives in the docking station and gets in a Specter dropship. The door closes and the flight down to the Arctic begins.

Authors note: If anyone is confused about the members of MYTHIC, then the next chapter is going to be Bios. For those wondering what Level 5 BRS is it's MJOLINIR MK. V. Yes All BHST are augmented. They are different from Spartans. SPARTANs are still trained at the age of six. BHST are veteran ODST or spec ops agents trained to deal with biohazards.

In addition, this is the list of naval officers.

I hope that this clears up some confusion about the shipmaster's rank

Ranks for Bridge personal

Commander

Shipmaster

Captain

Ship commander

Admiral

Fleet master

High admiral

Armada master

All can apply to Humans and Sangheili.


	3. Chapter 3

BioHazardShockTroops

Biography's of MYTHIC team

Authors Note: It's up a few days early for a number of reasons: 1. For Thrown Into their world, I need to beat halo wars so expect updates to be slower. 2. I am taking an Anthropology/ Sociology class for school so reading for that class gets top priority. Enjoy

"Archive master T'mal Varceum of the UPSC archive division at your service. I see that you require a look into the files of MYTHIC team. I want you to note that MYTHIC's One, four and six are the uncensored incomplete files the only complete uncensored files are housed inside a vault that only MYTHIC's 1,4,6 can access."

*Warning you are, accessing Personal file bhst-s-942. Classified level 6. Unencrypted file. State access code: *Bravo seven Delta four X-ray niner* Access granted

Dan-9421: Full Name: Daniel classified level 7. Classified level 7

Rank: Commander

Service number: ODST 122856dg BHST 9421dg

Birth Date: March 19, 2549

Home planet: Earth

UPSC enlistment date: 2567

Initial assignment: ODST

BHST Enlistment date: 2570

MYTHIC team assignment date: 2571

Starting position: MYTHIC two

Promotion to MYTHIC one: 2577

Notes: MYTHIC one comes from a long line of UNSC family members, all spec-ops. Earned Hyper-Dangerous Killing Vector by saving a division of ODSTs and BHST from a swarm of 600 Floodmorphs. He is an all round specialist, he prefers using PBDMR-666. The rest is restricted code Zulu

*Accessing personal file bhst-s-2108

Eric-2108: Full name: Eric Jellly Bootsey

Rank: Lieutenant. Commander

Service number: ODST 13846391eb BHST 2108eb

Birth Date: November 26, 2549

Home planet: Earth

UPSC enlistment date: 2567

Initial assignment: ODST

BHST Enlistment date: 2570

MYTHIC team assignment date: 2571

Starting position: MYTHIC three

Promotion to MYTHIC Two: 2577

Notes: Eric is a lifetime friend with MYTHIC One, almost as questioning of orders from the ship commander as MYTHIC one is. He is a one of a kind person with more retro game systems than the population of Unggoy. Became obsessed with precision weaponry in training. He now holds more skill than Linda-054. He can put a PSR-346 round into a Yanme'e wing at 5 miles no scope. He earned HDKV when he took out a infection form off ambassador Rats 'Vadam.

*Accessing personal file bhst-s-301*

Isaac-301: full name: Isaac DJ Drastic

Rank: Lieutenant

Service number: ODST: 4851945405297id BHST: 301id

Birth Date: October 13, 2549

Home planet: Earth

UPSC enlistment date: 2567

Initial assignment: ODST

BHST Enlistment date: 2570

MYTHIC team assignment date: 2571

Starting position: MYTHIC four

Promotion to MYTHIC Three: 2577

Notes: Isaac is an amazing close quarters fighter. Highly trained in the art of the plasma-saber he can duel wield two P-S and is deadly with the MMAC-58. Quick to react, MYTHIC 3 has the fastest reaction time of any of the SPARTANs including Kelly-084; estimated at about .003 microseconds. Has a shoot first ask later policy when it comes to obeying orders this earned him HDKV and a mandatory 2 week leave for a training class on not pulling the trigger when dealing with an unknown in-order to wait for ID.

*Warning you are, accessing Personal file bhst-s-181. Classified level 6. Unencrypted file. State access code: *Bravo seven Delta four Echo niner* Access granted

Jaclyn-181: Full Name: Jaclyn Satan

Rank: Lieutenant

Service number: ODST 4642759472js BHST 181js

Birth Date: January 2, 2549

Home planet: Earth

UPSC enlistment date: 2567

Initial assignment: ODST

BHST Enlistment date: 2570

MYTHIC team assignment date: 2571

Starting position: MYTHIC five

Promotion to MYTHIC Four: 2577

Notes: Jaclyn is a badass in every since of the word. She is a all round specialist like MYTHIC one. The rest is restricted code Zulu

Josh-348

*Accessing personal file bhst-s-348*

Josh-348: full name: Josh Cannibal

Rank: Lieutenant

Service number: ODST: 836501jc BHST: 348jc

Birth Date: December 16, 2549

Home planet: Earth

UPSC enlistment date: 2567

Initial assignment: ODST

BHST Enlistment date: 2570

MYTHIC team assignment date: 2571

Starting position: MYTHIC six

Promotion to MYTHIC Five: 2577

Notes: Josh is MYTHIC's heavy weapons specialist. He favors the HCPRFG-672. He is a tank standing 7'3" in armor. Because of the HCPRFG, Josh has the greatest shield strength giving him more protection. He is the best cook on MYTHIC team.

*Accessing personal file bhst-s-2398 warning classified information is contained encryption is level 0

Lyssa-2398: full name: Lyssa Satan

Rank: Lieutenant

Service number: 2398ls

Birth Date: January 2, 2549

Home planet: Earth

UPSC enlistment date: 2567

Initial assignment: classified

BHST Enlistment date: 2570

MYTHIC team assignment: 2577

Starting position: MYTHIC six: 2577

Notes: Just like her sister, Lyssa is a badass. Her past is only known to her sister and MYTHIC 1. HDKV-L2 do not piss her off. It will be the last thing you do.

Authors note: background knowledge for MYTHIC team. Chapters for BHST and Thrown into their world are on hold due to school and halo wars.


	4. Chapter 4

BioHazardShockTroops

Exoidia actual.

Authors fucking note: Last chapter for a month. Between school, halo wars, reach and gears one, two and three (when it comes out) I have no free time to write anything. This is the second chapter of the day. Thrown into their world will be updated as soon as I beat wars. 189 out.

"Exoidia actual to MYTHIC one, do you read?"

"Copy Exoidia actual, what's the mission?" MYTHIC one says.

"Confirm or deny possible Floodmorphs infection in Arctic outpost 49. We've got curser Sprit of Noble standing by to take the shot."

"Copy that actual."

"Listen up MYTHIC we are going lethal on this shoot anything that moves in there."

The Phantom lands and MYTHIC departs. They make their way into the outpost. Cycling through the heat locks, they find the mutilated body's of the ODST squad. "Damn."

"Looks like the chest cavity was blown open," Six says looking down at the corpse, "lack of projectile and plasma burns looks like it's Bantimite."

"Bantimite, the favored projectile choice for rebels." Two chimes in.

"Look on the end of the hall, all plasma burns, and MMAC, looks like they had one fucking huge fire fight." Five says.

"EActual, what was the ODST squad doing in this outpost?" one asks

"Providing support for a classified experiment Actual out."

"Hey boss, found a non ODST, its ONI." Three notifies one.

"Any thing else?"

"Yeah it's the body of Samuel Dexter."

"Section three." One hears six mutter in anger.

"Six I take it you know him."

"Yeah, this bastard used me as a test for experimental projectiles," she walks over to him plants her boot on his face and curb stomps, causing his skull, and brain to fragment all over the place." dissimilar to the old Bantimite Chrystal used by the covenant. Damn near cost me my life," she continues every word laced with venom "the projectile borrows into the targets veins. Once it reaches the heart, it detonates causing the heart to explode."

"Sis, why didn't you tell me?" 4 asks

"Because I wasn't allowed any contact with anyone other than Dexter, and his team. Anyway, if they didn't have a flash cloned heart ready and my chest open ready to replace it I would be dead. In addition, the sick fuck recorded the whole thing. Showed it to me and then.."

Six stops when a contact appears on motion trackers. Then a girl about 28 steps out with her hands raised she is covered with several deep cuts that look lime they just recently stopped bleeding. "That bastard." Six again mutters.

"3 hold fire." MYTHIC one says to three and he takes his hand off the coil charge buttons.

"Help me." the girl says she is dressed in a medical gown.

"4 go help her."

As MYTHIC 4 makes her way over to the girl, three Sangheili drop from the ceiling and swing out with arms mutated into deadly weapons.

"WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED!" MYTHIC two yells.

Six and One stand their ground and pump plasma into the attackers. Six is knocked to the ground and still manages to kill one of the attackers. The two remaining attackers then retreat down the hallway. "Those tangle blew right past me. Permission to peruse?" Three asks.

"Negative 3 stand your ground, 4 handle her, 2,6 clear the hole, and 5 stay on the entrances."

1,3,4,5 POV

They see MYTHIC's two and six follow the tangos. "How is she 4?"

"She must be a test subject from what I can determine."

"Please, take me away, they did horrible things to Me." the girl says in a weak voice.

"What's your name?"

"Catherine."

"I am Jaclyn, you're safe."

"Äklum. (Kuvian* for there's Floodmorphs.)"

"COME IN MYTHIC 1!" They hear six yell through the radio.

"What is it Six?"

"We've been engaged by Floodmorphs."

"Copy that fall back to heat lock."

"We may be a little late."

"Copy six, one out." he clicks his radio off" let's move now, 3, you got point."

They make their way to heat lock and MYTHIC one contacts the phantom. "We need pick up now."

"Copy MYTHIC, ETA 5 minutes."

2,6 POV

MYTHIC's two and six make their way through the abandoned outpost. "The lab let's see if anyone is in the safe room." Two says.

"Sure. Move up I got you covered."

They go into the lab and find the two Sangheili transforming into stage 3 Floodmorphs, the rest of the infected turn to face the new meat.

"COME IN MYTHIC 1!" Six yells

"We've been engaged by Floodmorphs."

"Come on 2 we are leaving this hell hole."

"Copy six."

They run at full sprint 40mph and reach the heat lock blowing through waves of Floodmorphs. They reach the heat lock and rejoin the rest of the team. "Phantom 249 in position but can't give you curb side service."

"How far?" One says.

"40meters."

"Damn."

"What is it?"

"We've got a survivor and she doesn't have a thermal suit she'll die before we reach the phantom."

"What's the current temperature?" Catherine asks

"-240*C." Four responds.

"Boss I got a thermal suit." 5 announces

"Get it on her and let's move!" One yells.

The suit is on and the doors emergency release lever is armed in a 40seconds.

"Blowing the door in three…two…1…NOW!" the door is blown off the exit and they sprint to the phantom. They make it to the phantom in 61seconds. "Got a channel open to EActual now." the pilot calls back. "Command Floodmorphs confirmed. Blow the place to hell. Have a nice day."

"Copy that. Be advised kilo 249 curser 5-1a heavy is inbound and PMAC rounds have been authorized."

"PMAC rounds? In atmosphere?" 5 exclaims

"One way to neutralize the threat. Hold on to your teeth people." one replies.

A rumble is heard overhead and everyone looks out the window as a curser flies overhead and a white-hot plasma covered 200,000 ton slug is seen Slamming into the outpost. Then a shockwave slams into the phantom. Then a secondary explosion is heard and the cursor's shields flair, then fail as an EMP washes over the weakened shields. "What the..." Mythic 2 starts to say but is interrupted by Mythic 1. "Nuclear heating core overload." the phantom continues and arrives at Arctic base camp. ONI officials are waiting for the phantom. They are pawns of the now dead Dexter. MYTHIC team lands along with their survivor. "Those ONI members are Dexter's pawns." Catherine cowers behind MYTHIC 4. "Ah MYTHIC team. Did you bring any survivors back?" one of the men asks.

"No, and by the way," six begins nicely but then her voice turns to venom "Matt, your boss is dead. His brain and skull vaporized after being smashed into fragments by me."

"He always said that you were a cold hearted vengeful bitch." Matt sneers.

"Say hi to him and Satan for me." before Matt can respond six slams her fist into his face, he falls down but is still conscious then the last thing that goes through his mind is a BHRS-L5 boot. "Jeff, your next." she turns and blasts his head off with MYTHIC three's MMAC. "SIX!" MYTHIC one yells. "Why did you do that?"

"Let's just say that I am now even with all three of them. For what they did to me."

So six has a secret she doesn't kill without reason.

You will find out next chapter and more about Catherine. Leaves you hanging for a month. Although I might be able to sneak a chapter up the second week of October. In addition, it will be changed to M rated for blood, guts, gore and mild sexual activities. As always, R&R

Index: Kuvian- the language spoke on Kuvilos- a cross species planet. Located 1/2 way between Sanghelios and Earth. Inhabited by, humans, Sangheili, and human/Sangheili children.

PMAC- a 200,000 ton depleted uranium slug coated with a magnetically activated plasma catalyst.

MMAC- Mini Magnetic Accelerated Canon- flings a 100lbs tungsten slug at 390,000 feet per second.

Average Arctic temperature on Exoidia is -290'C


	5. Chapter 5

BioHazardShockTroops

Six and Catherine spill.

Authors note. I LIED! I said this would maybe be up second week of October, but it's going up before the first weekend in October. I pulled a few strings in my video game life. So, enjoy early chapter. In addition, please review. I want to know what people think about this. Just one more review would be nice unless it's from a troll. Also if you are wondering why I haven't put a disclaimer is because I own every thing in this story with the exception of the former Covenant and ODST & SPARTANs. On with the story that made cannibal corpse album art and lyrics look like a Disney production. Yes, I am a metal head. I wrote this while listening to evisceration plague by Cannibal course Enjoy. 189 out.

"SIX!" MYTHIC one yells.

"What sir?" she replies.

"Why did you just kill two ONI agents?"

"Let's just say that I am now even with all of those necrophilics." she gives MYTHIC three back his MMAC. "Thank you for sharing."

"Six you're avoiding the question."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"LYSSA ASHLEE SATAN! Answer the FUCKING question now!" MYTHIC one yells at six.

"You know I hate it when you use my middle name." she growls. MYTHIC one continues to glare at her. If both glares had been PMAC rounds then the whole planet would have been destroyed ten times over. "Fine! I'll tell you!" the you come out as a death growl "Can we go to a safe room?"

"Yes, Catherine you can come if you want to. But stick close to MYTHIC four."

She only nods and moves close to MYTHIC four. All of MYTHIC moves to a safe room near by. Once inside, six seals the door and locks it, disables all recording devices via Shield EMP distortion* and then begins to tell her tails.

"So where to begin, I guess it would have to be at the beginning of my UPSC career." six begins "It is just after I sign up for the UPSC, I was recruited by Dexter to be in a eyes only top secret weapon development project. So after I said okay, he takes me to the ass end of nowhere on the planet Zulu Delta 9..."

"Where the fuck is that?" Three asks.

"About 300,000,000 parsecs from the ark. It's the first habitable planet in another galaxy."

"And you stayed in the ass end of that planet?"

"Yep and in Dexter's words; 'Isn't nobody gona here you scream who isn't in this facility, there is no way to contact the UPSC unless from the Ark. The majority of the workers aside from Matt, Jeff, and me everyone else is a robot that is programmed to conduct a specific task they can't help you nor can they be reprogrammed. You're ours Test subject 6611. Moreover, if your entertaining thoughts of escape, the only ship with a Slipspace drive is in medium geosynchronous orbit with the ODP Demons pride and the pelican is docked on that as well. The crew will only accept a biometric sign that only I can produce.'

The bastard then takes me to my quarters and gives me a MRE and closes the door, locks me in. The next day, I am awakened and given my clothes and led to the observation chamber. There are a few droids there with a human male test subject. Then they inject him with something and he goes crazy. (If you don't like gore explained in detail then stop here. You have been warned.) The droids back away and he grabs a knife and tears the blade from his chest to the crotch organs start to cover the view screen as his offal covers the ground, his intestines are slick with blood as he carves then out; he forcibly tears viscera from his abdomen. He continues to tear out his organs, finally he cuts his heart out and takes a bite of it before finally dyeing."

All of MYTHIC team and Kat turn around and empty the contents of their stomachs. "That…was…terrible." MYTHIC two says.

"And that was only the first thing I saw in the morning. The next hour was devoted to watching the other species eviscerate themselves. I can describe the most gore filled one."

"Tell" Five says but then regrets it. "Fuck"

"Ok. It was the brute being injected with the plague. So the Brute tears it's own fur off before using it's own hands to tear off it's genitals then it starts to rip out his digestive track through his anus stopping after his kidneys. He manages to then rip open his abdomen and starts to eat his own entrails, including his small intestine then he tears out his stomach and flings it as hard as he could at the wall. The contents of his digestive track blow up in the observation window, after burning his eyes out with stomach acid, he starts to rip all his muscle in his legs. Then he uses his nose to puncture and remove his lungs before squeezing his now eviscerated heart causing a Massive blood explosion."

"Holy shit. I…I c can't believe that Dexter would force you to watch this Sis." Four says "the only thing that would have made it worse would be if you had to blow him while he watched this.

"He made me give him a hand job while all this is going on."

Jaclyn goes from pale to dead pale. Kat throws up again. "He made you jerk him off while watching that?" three asks "Was this guy even sane?"

"Yes and mind you this is only day one. Now I am not going to tell you what happened after that until month 6."

"Why?" two asks

"Because it was I trying to keep my self sane during an isolation experiment. Then it was learning all different ways of killing species, for 2 years 6 months, then 6 months of running 'clean up' for ONI as section 3s personal assassin, during my final month of working for ONI, I witnessed something that no species should ever see."

"Tell us what have we got to loose now." One says

"So I was witness to a failed section three genetic experiment. The experiment was to combine all the best traits from Brutes, Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and humans into a single super species. Well they managed to get all the traits and combine them into a sustainable sentient life form, but they needed a 'mother' for it so they injected the Devil spawn into a woman chosen at random. Well it only takes one month from conception to birth to male the child. So a scan indicated that there were four spawns that this poor woman was carrying and well they weren't born as they were mutilated there mother in order to be born; one from the vagina, one from the mouth, one from the stomach, and one from the anus and they leave behind maggots in the corpse. Then they killed each other due to their increased aggression as seeing anyone that wasn't themselves a foe so they killed each other at two minutes old."

"Ok now I never want to work for ONI even more than I do now." one chokes out between emptying his stomach.

"I'm with ya on that." two says.

"Ugh. Now Catherine what happened to you when you were taken by this mad man?"

"Umm about one month and a day."

"Tell us more nothing that we hear you say will be said again." Four assures

"Ok, well I was taken off the street of Zangos*, Kuvilos by section three goons. Then placed into cryo woke up about 5 weeks later; apparently I reacted to cryo in a way that put me into a micro coma. Then was given three days to regain my strength. And finally forced to the lab."

"What was in the lab?"

"Pure form Floodmorphs and Infectious Floodmorphs DNA in liquid form. They tied me down to a table and carved open two wounds to get the feral* Sangheili revved up then they injected the Floodmorphs DNA into them. They escaped and played hell with the scientists and that ONI guy, I escaped with the help of a recently infected Doctor who you later killed. That's when I was found by you six. You saved me, Küshivansh (Thank you I owe you my life). "

"I think you need to go back to your home world, the fine anti-ONI experiment captain of the PILLAR OF ALLIANCE will escort you home." Mythic one states. "But before that we need to run a clean up op MYTHIC."

"More Explosives?" Three asks excitedly.

"Yes now move out."

Index: Shield EMP distortion- a shield ability to make an operation off the books

Feral- the term that is used to describe insane Sangheili.

Zangos- the capital of Kuvilos.

Authors note: hope you like it. Please R&R


End file.
